Emperor: Ministry Tabs
'Population' Hotkey1, second press will bring up the Population Dialog. It is the first Tab of the City View Control Panel. The top title word Population(mouse-over turns white) will also bring up the Population Dialog.(see below) There are two buttons in the right panel. See Supplies(HotkeyS) shows graphically what housing has(greenish), desires(reddish) and the Peddler walkers are displayed. The full list of distributed commodities are; food, hemp, ceramics, tea, silk, and wares. The last two items are only displayed for Elite Housing. If Tooltips is ON, while in this Overlay; Mouse-over a house to get a more detailed text description. With that said, HotkeyJ Commerce Distribution is more useful as it also shows the Commerce building and their walkers. See Walkers(HotkeyK) is a means of disabling graphics that hide walkers. The middle section of the right panel provides statistics; capacity available for immigrants, mood of migrants & reason migrants are leaving, coming or can't come to the city. In the lower section, Common Housing and Elite Housing are structures that can be selected for placement using this Ministry tab. :Note: Mini-Map highlights Overlaid structures if applicable to that Overlay. Housing and Commerce(HotkeyJ) highlight color is Purple. 'Population Dialog' This shows a History Graph of population over time(monthly). Left side is the population scale. The first few years the 'bars' are discernable. Ideally, the graph should be upwards with plateaus. Any downward ticks would indicate problems that need addressing in future city planning. The row of Zodiac Animals starts from the animal year the mission started. It is useful in planning for your Zodiac Gift year. See Emperor: Zodiac for detailed information. At the bottom of the dialog, is a button that switches to Society Graph displaying bars that represent the various Common Housing and Elite Housing Levels. The left side is the population scale. Near the bottom corners are the standard buttons; "?" help request and "ok" dialog dismissal. You can return to the History Graph by using the bottom button or right click to dismiss the dialogs. 'Agriculture' Hotkey2, second press will bring up the Agriculture Dialog. It is the second Tab of the City View Control Panel. The top title word Agriculture(mouse-over turns white) will also bring up the Agriculture Dialog.(see below) There are two buttons in the panel. See Agriculture(HotkeyG) hides everything but Agriculture structures(see links below). See Water Table(HotkeyT) displays the Water Table in various shades of blue. If Tooltips is ON, while in this Overlay; Mouse-over provides Cropland description; Ideal(darkest):65% fertile, Rich(darkish):62%-54% fertile, Good(medium)51%-40% fertile, Poor(med-li)37%-26%, Very Poor(light)21%-15% & No Water(beige)10% fertile. The middle of the right panel provides statistics; estimate of maximum population sustained, number of food types stored at Mill, general assessment & months food stores will last. The last stat is based on population, food stored in housing(8months max), Food Shops and Mill. It doesn't account for Farmhouse, Warehouse or Deliverymen holdings(Farmhouse!). :Note: The image reports only 7 months of food stored; Food distribution may need attention. In the lower section, structures can be selected for placement using this Ministry tab. These structures are; Farmhouse, Hemp Farm, Irrigation, Lacquer Refinery, Silkworm Shed , Tea Curing Shed, Fishing Quay & Hunter's Tent. :Note: Mini-Map highlights Overlaid structures if applicable to that Overlay. Agriculture(HotkeyG) highlight color is Purple. 'Agriculture Dialog' The Agriculture Dialog lists all the Food Types and Food Quality Meal types, regardless of availability. It estimates the production and import quantities based on product flow or 100% efficiency of fields placed. Generally, the population supported is 50% stated for Farmhouse production. Other food source estimates fluctuate due to storage limits at the Mill. There are better methods, that a player can depend on, to get a more accurate estimate. See Emperor: Feeding the People & Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation for detailed information. Industry Hotkey3, second press will bring up the Industry Dialog. It is the third Tab of the City View Control Panel. The top title word Industry(mouse-over turns white) will also bring up the Industry Dialog.(see below) There is one button in the panel. See Industry(HotkeyI) hides everything but Industral structures(see links below). The middle of the right panel has; Wage Rate manipulator, estimate of annual payroll, current workforce number & Current Unemployment Percentage. See xxx for details about Wage Rate and Unemployment numbers. In the lower section, structures can be selected for placement using this Ministry tab. These structures are; xxx :Note: Mini-Map highlights Overlaid structures if applicable to that Overlay. Industry(HotkeyI) highlight color is Purple. 'Industry Dialog' Category:Emperor basics